Anjos e Demônios
by ZamboniBoy
Summary: [oneshort] PeterClaire. Spoiler de 1.20 Five Years Gone. Peter e Claire lutam para sobreviver em um futuro não muito feliz.


**Anjos e Demônios **

oneshort Peter/Claire

N/A: Na fic Nathan não é o pai de Claire e não tenho um beta para revisar a fic, comente se for bom ou ruim.Vlw

Spoiler de 1.20 Five Years Gone

Peter e Claire lutam para sobreviver em um futuro não muito feliz.

Disclaimer: Heroes pretence a Tim Kring.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era o anjo, ele era um demônio? Era os dois ou nenhum, ou algo entre o meio?

Nunca saberia a resposta.

Era um dos poucos escolhidos para saber a verdade sobre a explosão em Nova Iorque, a verdade que Peter tinha sido a bomba que destruiu muitas vidas. O conhecimento veio com uma aceitação amarga que não o amou menos, não pensou dele menos heróico... E não pensou dele menos como homem.

Para ela era justo Peter

Ele mudou, endurecido, guardado e escurecido e ainda não o amou menos. Lutou por quase um ano contra a nova ordem, com Hiro e os outros, mas um por um, amigos se tornaram inimigos ou nada, mas memórias nevoentas, alianças mudaram e as vidas penduradas no mesmo nível que a ganância, o poder e a política.

Pelo tempo que o Ato Linderman foi passado, marcando qualquer um com habilidades especiais como terrorista Peter teve outras responsabilidades a cuidar. E esconder a gravidez inesperada de Claire algo que Niki deprimida poderia focalizar sua atenção.

Claire era jovem ainda, mal passou seu décimo sétimo aniversario quando Zachary Cloude Petrelli nasceu, mas foi dado há adoção seis semanas depois. Cloude Raines levou-o há um mês a uma casa na área rural de New Haven. E viram um casal através da rua que levava para uma casa um menino de cabelos e olhos marrom chamado Zach.

Depois do bebê mudaram-se muito, Boston, Los Angeles, Las Vegas e outra meia dúzia de lugares. Peter pareceu endurecer ele mesmo, a ternura que o definia uma vez a enterrou abaixo das camadas de culpa e um muro de pedra que eram suas emoções.

Ele começou a beber mais pesado do que antes, sorria raramente, e era somente quando voltava para a cama que dividiam a noite que poderia o ver tirar sua armadura, para revelar embaixo o homem, o homem por qual se apaixonou.

Ele lhe tocava com muita delicadeza, como se era a coisa mais importante para ele, suas mãos ásperas, mas que eram macias em seu corpo. Um olhar solene caia em seus olhos sempre que seus dedos passavam pela cicatriz em seu rosto, mas sempre sorria na sensação de sua barba em lugares impróprios, e após Zach, tinham sempre cuidado e nunca deixando a urgência superar o bom senso, mas no fim era um encontro mais amoroso quando levavam tempo.

Sussurrando palavras de amor e devoção, fazia promessas de Paris, Itália e o Mundo com suas palavras, e sempre tocando em seus sonhos, deixando seu protetor abaixado sempre que estava com ela, era esse o amante que conhecia e que a deixava ainda mais apaixonada por ele.

Somente que não durou muito, no momento em que seu pai adotivo os seguiu, mal passando três anos depois da explosão convencido que tinha que esconder Claire em outro lugar para protegê-la. Mas a seu desanimo, Peter concordou e sentiu um gosto amargo em seu ultimo beijo com ele.

A doçura e os sorrisos carinhosos de Andy nunca poderiam comparar-se ate as memórias longínquas de seu herói, mas se satisfez com elas. Pintou seu cabelo de castanho, e quis saber o que Peter pensaria da nova cor, e sempre que Andy a chamava por um nome desconhecido "Sandra", soube que não se comparava ao som de Peter dizendo Claire em sua paixão.

E quando Andy se apresentou com um anel, e suas mãos encontraram inevitavelmente o caminho a medalha de prata em seu pescoço. St. Peter

E deixou que um seco sim saísse de sua boca, embora nunca se lembrasse por que.

Estava trabalhando na lanchonete, escutando o zumbido das conversas, um jornal ocasional, um pedaço de uma musica quando sentiu um toque fantasma em seu rosto e outro em seu pescoço.

Tremeu quando sentiu seu toque, sua respiração em seu pescoço enquanto mexia em seu cabelo, e em seu pescoço com o dedo escreveu a palavra Beco.

Gritou para a cozinha que ia fazer uma pausa, tirando seu avental rapidamente antes de sair pelos fundos, e sentiu o ar fresco de Outono no Texas.

"Claire" ouviu sua voz, antes que se tornou visível e foi abraçada por ele.

Quis ficar irritada com ele, chateada ou mesmo chocada em sua aparência repentina, mas nenhuma dessas emoções veio perto do que sentiu quando a virou para o olhar, seus olhos estavam calmos enquanto olhava seu rosto, e de quando seus lábios encostaram-se aos seus.

Os beijos estavam quentes, insistentes, e suas mãos em todo o seu corpo e a roupa não era nada, mas barreiras. E antes que pudesse pensar coerentemente, estava encostada na parede e seus pés em seu quadril, e então eram um, juntos como se nunca se separaram.

Era a sensação dele, o cheiro dele, o gosto dele e não quis mais nada do que senti-lo dentro e fora dela. Tinha sido muito tempo sem ele, e agora tudo que sentia era Peter.

Poderia cheira o garoto Texano nela e procurou marcar-se em sua pele, em seu corpo e em sua alma, reinvidicando-a como sempre tinha sido. Era dele, como ele era seu.

Era Claire, nada mas Claire depois de tanto tempo...e se perdia nisso, os pensamentos de dois Hiros, Sylar e mudar o passado eram as coisas mais distantes em sua mente.

Sussurrou plano e avisos em seu ouvido, da possibilidade de mudar tudo, de seu plano de ataque a base de segurança de C.C... E da luta que viria...

Com uma clareza assustadora realizou que talvez ele não sobrevivesse. O pensamento fez com que o abraçasse ainda mais apertado para seu conforto em seu corpo.

Murmurando seu nome, dizendo que a amava, que o governo sabia de sua identidade, beijo-lhe e deu a posição de onde deveria ir para proteger-se.

Olhando fixamente nele, os olhos marrons apreensivos e que a mantinha seu coração um prisioneiro. Inclinando-se para frente, beijou seu rosto e escovou seu cabelo fora de seus olhos. "Confie em mim." Ele disse suavemente.

"Sempre"

"Amarei você"

"Para sempre"

E desapareceu tão rapidamente com veio, e deslizara um pequeno cartão no bolso de seu uniforme, com o endereço da casa segura. Deixou o anel de noivado de Andy no travesseiro ao seu lado enquanto dormia, e a lembrança de um ultima beijo que lhe conduzia a 6 A.m fugir da perseguição de seus inimigos

Anjo ou Demônio, Peter Petrelli era amante e pai primeiro, herói e salvador em segundo.

Até que o mundo esteja em perigo.

Encostando sua cabeça na janela enquanto o deserto passava, fechou os olhos e pensou na criança de olhos e cabelos marrons divididos por pai e filho.

Era essa a razão que se apaixonou por ele em primeiro lugar.

Fim


End file.
